


Beauty lies in the eye of the beholder

by Paleturtle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Fluff, POV Multiple, Pining, Post Chap 402-Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paleturtle/pseuds/Paleturtle
Summary: A catalog of the Japanese National team's journey to find out who is the 'most attractive volleyball player,' in the eyes of their beloved, tough-as-nails athletic trainer, Iwaizumi Hajime.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 223





	Beauty lies in the eye of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

> So again, this fic popped out of a random headcanon, and got written in under four hours. Which means it's probably got quite a few errors, and I feel the writing style oscillates around quite a bit. I'm honestly pretty inexperienced at this, but I hope someone likes reading this. If I could make you laugh even once, I've nothing more to ask, XD.
> 
> Please, please leave kudos and/or comments if you liked reading this, they make my stressful days sooo much sweeter.

_A catalog of the journey of the Japanese National team to find out who is the 'most attractive volleyball player', in the eyes of their beloved athletic trainer, Iwaizumi Hajime._

_ Miya Atsumu _

a.k.a. the hottest member of the Japan National Volleyball team (self-declared). And no, 'Samu, that was _not_ proof of excessive narcissism, it was an objective truth. Sure, Ushijima and Kageyama had this cool, stoic vibe going for them, but ask them to crack a smile, and the camera film would melt from the intense glares that somehow qualified as smiles in their volleyball plagued brains. And Shouyou was wholesomely cute, definitely not what one would define as ' _hot_.' Exclude one clean freak whose face was under a mask every waking hour, and a few hyperactive toddlers in adult bodies, and frankly, Atsumu was confident that even Kita-san couldn't contradict his claim to being the hottest member of the Japan National Volleyball team. Well, not that he was going to enquire about it anyway.

So, no, he was most certainly _not_ overreacting at present.

**_"Iwa-san, what do ya' mean that I ain't the most attractive volleyball player you've ever seen?!"_ **

"Just what I said. Now stop gaping at me and go stretch. If you dare slack off, even for a millimeter, don't blame me for the consequences later."

The words simply passed in and out of Atsumu's comprehension as he stared at the fierce athletic trainer. He was confident that he had used his best smile to ask the question just now, along with what he considered his most attractive pose. Hell, he had even deepened the tone of his voice! Just _who_ had he lost to, in Iwaizumi-san's opinion? Even as he was forcefully dragged out of the gym by Hinata, who had bowed deeply to the athletic trainer and mumbled something that sounded like, "I'm so sorry, Iwaizumi-san!! I'll make sure he does his stretches-", Atsumu swore to any god that would listen to him. He was going to find out the person who was most attractive in Iwa-san's eyes, even if he had to sacrifice his life for the truth.

_ Bokuto Koutarou _

Bokuto considered himself an ace who would do anything for his irreplaceable teammates! So, if finding out their scary trainer's ideal type would give Tsum-Tsum peace of mind, then so be it! And even better, he had the perfect plan for it! In Bokuto's opinion, asking Iwaizumi-san outright was an act that guaranteed hours of suffering under an extra-hellish training regimen. It may have been admirably brave, but he still valued his life more. He pointed out these in **impeccable** order to Atsumu, as he detailed his plan in just two steps. Though he did expect a more awed reaction, but hey, you couldn't have everything.

"So Bokkun, yer plan is just to bring yer boyfriend over, and ask Iwa-san ta admit that his ideal type is Akaashi-san?!"

"Of _course_ , Tsum-Tsum. Because Akaashi's the _best_!! Anyone would agree about that, especially his looks!"

"And yer sure that is not yer biased opinion as his boyfriend?"

"Tsum-Tsum, even Omi-kun admits that 'Kaashi is the prettiest, Iwaizumi-san doesn't stand a chance! Now, we need to get them meet; let's go!"

"Wait, just _when_ did Omi-Omi admit that- "

An hour later, a visibly chastised setter and ace sat in front of a tired editor, who was rubbing his forehead to ward off an impending headache.

"Koutarou, was _this_ the 'super-important emergency' you told me about?"

"But 'Kaashi, it was important to Tsum-Tsum! And now it's important to me too, because I can't believe he didn't say that you were the prettiest person ever!!"

" _Bokuto-san_ , everyone has a different ideal. And why are the two of you so invested in other people's personal lives? Atsumu-san, please stop staring into space; I haven't finished talking."

"I just realized that this mystery player is better looking than Akaashi in Iwa-san's eyes. Just what sort of ethereal beauty do we have to look for?!"

Akaashi just sighed as Bokuto fell off his seat in the background. _I do not get paid for this._

_Yaku Morisuke _

As a libero dubbed as 'team mom' throughout his high school and professional career, Yaku considered himself highly accustomed to most questionable antics. Still, this ongoing crusade about finding out who was the most attractive volleyball player, according to Iwaizumi-san, was something even he couldn't ignore. And considering that even _Akaashi_ was ruled out as a possible candidate... well, he was only human, after all. Which was why he decided to stay back after practice for a while, armed with a polaroid featuring Lev in his latest line of products.

Now, Yaku would be the first to admit that his half-Russian junior lost all semblance of suaveness the very second he opened his mouth. However, modeling a dashing suit, frozen on Polaroid, there was no danger of that happening. Besides, if this did not meet Iwaizumi-san's criteria of attractiveness, he would like to know what did. And no Kuroo, that did _not_ imply that he ever considered Lev good-looking for even a microsecond! He was simply going by the majority opinion, after all.

As it soon turned out, Iwaizumi Hajime did not belong to the majority. Alright, he had commented that the former middle blocker turned model looked stunning, unreal even, but Yaku could tell that the person Miya was referring to had to be even more handsome, given the way the trainer's eyes sparked with excitement after a glance at his Instagram feed. He had admired Lev's looks, yes, but that _flash_ had been notably absent. _Miya's going to have a meltdown soon if we can't find this mystery Mona Lisa._

_Kageyama Tobio _

A few days and many more such failed attempts later, Kageyama listened to Atsumu rant about a list of the most desirable volleyball players worldwide, with a deeply furrowed brow. What did Iwaizumi-san's ideal type even have to do with volleyball? Was it really so crucial to the team's unity and peace of mind?

_I should warn that dumbass Hinata not to text Oikawa-san about this. He'll definitely try to hunt down anybody Iwaizumi-san considers to be better looking than him..._

_Hinata Shouyou _

Hinata hadn't comprehended the full extent of Atsumu's resolve until the day the latter gathered the entire team in front of a whiteboard with a PowerPoint presentation of the most desirable volleyball players across the world. All of them were foreign, but Hinata was sure that was because Atsumu considered himself the zenith of Japanese good looks. On a typical day, he would have jumped into the hotpot of craziness with vigor, but this topic unsettled him.

_Oikawa-san is always so interested in hearing about Iwaizumi-san marching us around, so he definitely won't be happy knowing that Iwaizumi-san has a crush._ _But I always thought that the only person Iwaizumi-san really looked at was Oikawa-san... Aaah, was I wrong about that? Suga-san did say something about me being too dense! Maybe I should just ask him directly!_

"Oh, hey, Hinata. I've been looking for you guys; where are the others now? "

"Uh-I-Iwaizumi-san!! T-They are plan-they are planting trees! Yeah, big, tall trees!"

"You do know that you suck at lying, don't you? What are those idiots up to now?"

"EEEK! I'm sorry; _theyaretryingtofindoutwhoyouhaveacrushon_!!"

"Slow down, and repeat that for me, will you? Don't worry, Atsumu is the only one who is going to get beaten up."

"I-They are trying to find out who you have a crush on..."

"Like hell I have a crush on anybody! ATSUMU, GET OUT HERE _NOW_!!"

_Sakusa Kiyoomi _

In Sakusa's opinion, this disaster investigation regarding their athletic trainer's so-called crush has gone on for too long, all because Miya cannot accept that there exists a volleyball player better looking than him. He slinks away the moment Iwaizumi's angry shout echoes through the hall. Who Iwaizumi-san likes is none of his business anyway. Though he thinks the answer should be obvious; he has seen the look on the trainer's face when they watch videos of Argentina's starting setter slam down service aces like cannonballs on the court.

_Ushijima Wakatoshi _

Much like Sakusa, Ushijima wonders why such an irrelevant question has become such a source of chaos. Besides, he does not understand the importance of ranking players according to looks. Wouldn't ranking them based on their skills be more appropriate? But he is accustomed to his team's inherent weirdness by now. Still, it is a little surprising to see Yaku, an extremely dependable libero, and Aran, with his placid personality, get so involved in it.

As Atsumu gets thoroughly yelled at, he scrolls through the list again, trying to puzzle out the list's criteria. He has never been a person who notices pure physical appearances or beauty. The concept of liking someone for their 'hotness,' as Atsumu had put it, confuses him. But, he supposes, there is a fluid beauty in the way Oikawa fires his jump serves and conducts his sets. He wonders if that is what has Iwaizumi so enamored with the setter, even after so many years, even when the latter is on the opposite side of the world.

_ Kuroo Tetsurou _

Despite being connected with volleyball on an administrative basis only, most volleyball gossip eventually reaches Kuroo's ears. And oh boy, he can't stop cackling for _hours_ after Bokuto narrates the tale of 'The faceless beauty who owns Iwaizumi Hajime's heart' and its unfortunate termination. Because he is quite certain he knows this 'beauty' and thinks it will be hilarious if Atsumu ever meets him. But, after all, he is _the_ provocation master Kuroo, and so he sends a text.

_**To Oikawa Tooru** _

_**looks like your iwa-chan knows a super hot beauty~ bokuto says he/she might even be prettier than akaashi ; ). good luck competing with that, bro.** _

_**From Oikawa Tooru** _

_**Tetsu-chan, what the HELL?! HJSAVJHWEBGLNXJH find out who that is, NOW. No one dares to make a move on my iwa-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

_**To Oikawa Tooru** _

_**aren't you landing in Japan next month for the Olympics? find out yourself. And just make a move on him yourself, i have a bet lined up on you guys.** _

_ Iwaizumi Hajime _

Hajime firmly believes that he is not paid enough for this as he puts the entire National team through a rigorous drill. But half a lifetime spent with Oikawa Tooru has granted him all the experience required to deal with spoiled, hyperactive and nosy brats, so he figures that he may as well put it to use. He is aware of their deep desire to find his ideal type, for some unknown reason, but he doesn't feel like indulging them. Besides, anything he says, Hinata will eventually pass on to Oikawa. That idiot's ego should _not_ be given any more fuel. Oikawa probably already has millions of smitten fans all over the world and he does not need to know Iwaizumi is just as much, if not more, gone for him.

But really, even if he was speaking objectively (which he _is)_ , even if he has not been in love with Oikawa for as long as he can remember, he would still say that Oikawa is genuinely the most beautiful person he has ever seen. That soft, curly brown hair that shines golden in the rays of the setting sun, the gentle crinkle around his eyes when he gives one of his rare genuine smiles, the tapered fingers of his hand that set the ball with such skill, the skin that appears as smooth as valuable porcelain.... _objectively_ speaking, Oikawa is gorgeous. And if Iwaizumi adores and screenshots every dumb Instagram update of his, well, no one needs to know that.

Iwaizumi smiles to himself as he observes Atsumu whine at Sakusa's murderous tone. Though if anyone (who wasn't Oikawa) looked at him, they would point out that he actually seemed scarier than usual. Just as he has always been able to catch Oikawa's real smiles, Oikawa has always done the same for him. It's one of the million reasons why he'll probably never tell him any of this warm tangle in his heart.

\--------------------------------

A month later, the Olympics commence. When the Argentinian national team arrives at the Olympic village, Iwaizumi is knocked over by a giant, lithe setter, whose smile is tangibly distorted at the edges with insecurity and fear. Iwaizumi listens with dumbfounded exasperation as his childhood friend goes on for at least an hour about how betrayed he feels that Iwaizumi actually knows a mysterious beauty and has never told him, how dare he, and anyway, Oikawa-san's always the prettiest, right, Iwa-chan?

He sighs because no matter how often Oikawa repeats the last sentence, he now knows that the idiot will never actually guess who this mysterious beauty (what a ridiculous title, anyway) actually is. And because he has been cursed from childhood with the absolute inability to see Oikawa Tooru sad, he cuffs his friend over the head and snaps, "Dumbass, you are hardly a mysterious beauty, more like a lifelong headache."

Oikawa stares at him like he's turned the world upside down. Something seems to click within his eyes, and when he bends down to brush their lips together, murmuring, _"Silly Iwa-chan, haven't we waited long enough?"_ the world indeed turns upside down for Iwaizumi. But he's alright because Oikawa's his _world_ , his pillar, and they are together; _god_ , just why hadn't they done this before?

\---------------------------------------------

Five years later, when he is waiting at Narita Airport to pick up Tooru for the last time, Iwaizumi Hajime admits that he's probably _really_ biased because even a completely travel-worn, disheveled and dusty Tooru, his eyes filled with happy tears, is still the loveliest person he has ever seen.


End file.
